The present invention relates to a front body structure of an automotive vehicle, and in particular, relates to the structure for impact absorption.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-220977 discloses a front body structure of an automotive vehicle, in which there is a pair of right and left front side frames which extends in a vehicle longitudinal direction in front of a dash panel, and the front side frame includes first and second bend portions which are operative to bend in a vehicle width direction when an impact load acts on the front side frame from ahead. According to the structure, the impact load acting on the front side frame is absorbed by bending of the front side frame.
Herein, there is a concern that a rear end of the front side frame may move back along with the dash panel, for example, in a case in which the above-described absorption of the impact load at the first and second bend portions is not sufficient. Further, in a case in which a curve portion which curves downward and extends below the dash panel is provided at a rear portion of the front side frame, there is a concern that the front side frame may be broken at the curve portion and move back if the impact-load absorption was not sufficient.
Herein, there is a case in which the front body structure of an automotive vehicle comprises a suspension tower to support a front tire via a suspension, a front hinge pillar which is provided behind the suspension tower, and an apron reinforcement provided so as to interconnect an outside portion of the suspension tower and the front hinge pillar.